Kpop Sensations
by strawberry-hime3
Summary: In South Korea, Seoul City was a dreary place, but it was home to the worlds hottest Kpop Boy Band; The Shinigami. But when auditions for a new girl group arise, will Orihime and her sisters be able to show the world what they've got? Mature Content
1. An Opportunity

AN: Hey ya'll! New story alert! Ok, so this was inspired by my fave kpop group** Girls****Generation/SNSD**, and it's gonna be **set in South Korea, not Japan.** It's mainly is Ichihime but there will be multiple pairings but I not gonna say which ones. And I don't know if I will have to use OCs, but if I need extra characters maybe I'll make it interesting by using characters from different manga/anime. (this is not a cross over . . .)

It's a be an AU **song fic** so **singing** is gonna be a key factor, I wanted to use original **Korean songs** but lots of you guys wouldn't understand them, so I researched and found plenty of English versions by some your fave Kpop groups and Stars like-

Girls Generation/SNSD

Wonder Girls

TVXQ/DB5k

Taeyang

Big Bang

Ect.

After I read a Wiki on how SNSD got together, I thought that it might be a good base for a FanFic.

**IMPORTANT: AT THE END OF THE CHAPTERS THAT CONTAIN A MUSICAL NUMBER, WILL BE A LINK(S) TO THE SONG(S) THE CHARACTER(S) HAVE SUNG. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Or the Kpop songs/ Groups

Rated **T** 4 now. So I hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R my lovelies!

Korean translations (Remember, story not set in Japan)

_Unni: Big sister if said by female_

_Nuna: Big sister if said by male_

_Ja-me (Jah-mae): Sister or "We are sisters"_

_Oppa: Big brother/Senior if said by female_

_Hyung: Big brother/Senior if said by male_

_Hyeongje: Brother or brothers_

_Dumog/Usuhan: Boss/Superior_

_Suseog (Su-sog)/Eoleon (O-len): Senior/Seniors_

~oOo~

Chapter 1, An Opportunity

Seoul City, located up in the north parts of South Korea, was an over populated and dreary place. Many who have gone would say the city is bland or spiritless or a dump.

Tasteless grey concrete apartment buildings and long, cyclic freeways as far as the eye can see, the smell of burning petrol constantly staining the air. Drunkards and beggars at ever at every corner shop, with blood-shot eyes and toothless frowns.

_Horrible_, they say, _ghastly,_ they gossip, it was even voted least favored city, obviously these people were rich and spoiled.

But if they'd open their eyes they would have seen that it wasn't such a bad place, you can see happy children on their way to school, hard working men and woman working hard to support there families, no one was left behind. Many were poor, but they learned to live and thrive on what they had, always supporting each other. They learn to love their home.

But not only that, it was the location of the famous Korean record label and talent agency; SM Entertainment, home to many famous Kpop stars such Super Junior, The Grace and the utterly famous boy band **The** **Shinigami **(Japanese for Death God).

Led by the strikingly handsome, nineteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of one of South Korea's most successful doctors, Isshin Kurosaki. His looks, sexy and tan figure, strange yet alluring bright orange hair and strong vocals made him one of the most desired man by teen girls. He only ever really smiled when he was in a photo shoot, even then they liked to picture him with a more serious expression.

Next to him was nineteen-year-old Renji Abarai, he's one of the singers, a dancer and rapper. His blood red hair and tattooed body gives him a "bad boy" persona, he had been caught by the paparazzi in drunken stupors, also known to be a playboy, picking up many women if he liked what he saw.

Then there was the foreigner; Sado Yasutora. Also known as "Chad", Chad moved to South Korea from Mexico when he was ten and quickly became best friends with Ichigo. He was only nineteen but he was already a 6 foot 5. He had a tall, dark and _silent_ aura, he didn't sing as much as the others but was an amazing dancer. He knew many dances and routines from ballroom to more modern dancing like hip hop ie: breakdancing.

Next in the group of five was Uryuu Ishida, eighteen year old son of another leading doctor- Ryuuken Ishida. Originally, he never wanted to join The Shinigami even when he had amazing talent as singer. Apparently his father agreed with him not joining, but then pushed his son into it when he said that Uryuu had absolutely no talent for a musical career and only would make a fool of himself. Then, Uryuu joined to show defiance to his father and prove that he could make it in the musical world.

Also very interesting fact was that once he joined he also became head costume designer for their musical group and also designs clothes for many other artists and groups. He even has his own line of evening wear and modern wear for males and females.

And lastly, the youngest member at seventeen was the boy genius Toshiro Hytsugaya. Was known for his cold attitude towards everyone combined with a shock of white hair and piercing teal eyes, he was nick named _The Ice Prince__**.**_ He was always in a grumpy mood, never smiled and was always scowling (more than Ichigo).

Though he was cold on the outside, behind that was a genius. He had an IQ of 182, a prodigy, he excelled through school, and he skipped two grades ahead, meaning he was already in the eighth grade when he was twelve. He studied music under his father, Jushiro Ukitake; who was a talent agent working for SM. He had Toshiro audition for the group and was immediately accepted.

The Shinigami were todays hottest Asian group today that many adored, mainly teen girls. They have won many music awards and have been offered spots in up coming movies. But little did they know, that another Kpop sensation was headed their way.

~oOo~

A busty woman was driving into her shared underground driveway, that held garages that were owned by others that lived in her apartment building. She drove to the back where her garage was held. She did her normal routine of-

Stop car.

Get out .

Open garage door.

Get back in car.

Back car into garage.

Get out of car.

Close garage door.

The twenty one year old bounded up the stairs towards her apartment, her breasts threatening to spill out due to her extremely tight looking tube top. The building didn't contain many flats, but they were fairly large, the biggest ones containing three bedrooms. She finally reached her place on the forth floor of the five floor building.

"I'm home!~" Rangiku sang as she entered her home.

"Unni (Big Sister: Girl)~ Welcome home!" and busty eighteen year old with bright auburn hair chimed as she bounced of the couch and ran over to her.

"Thank you Orihime! How's my darling Ja-Me (Sister) doing? How was school?" Rangiku questioned as she slung her handbag from her shoulder to a near by chair.

"Oh, fine! As always. How was work as the boutique?" Orihime asked as she sat back down on the couch that was directed in front of a small TV.

"Oh, it was so tiring! So many customers kept coming and coming, they all wanted the new arrivals, you know, Uryuu Ishida's new line." Rangiku explained.

Rangiku worked at a boutique in one of the local malls. She was one of shop hands, she was one of the most helpful because of her amazing and spontaneous opinion on fashions. Rangiku always had a thing for clothes, and working at this boutique, even though it was only a small job, it was like a dream come true.

"The whole shop was crowded, so many girls wanted pairs his newest jeans, and we sold so much clothes that we ran out of stock! But I have to say, that kid's a genius!" Rangiku laughed and plopped down on the lounge.

"He is! And he's so lucky; he's part of The Shinigami! They're so popular; they must be treated like royalty! To be a Kpop sensation, that'd be awesome, don't you think Unni?"

The strawberry blonde smiled as she listened to sister babble on about what it would be like to be a singer. Orihime had always wanted to be a singer, ever since they were little. Before their mother died, she would sing to them every night before they went to bed, when they got a little older, they all sang together in perfect harmony. Orihime had also joined the school choir and became one of it's star performers, even though they hardly performed for any other group other than the school students.

At that moment, Rangiku felt something soft and furry rub against her leg. She looked down to see a small cat, with fur as grey as ash and big, innocent black eyes.

"Haineko! How is my favorite little kitty cat?" Rangiku giggled. She picked the cat of the floor and rubbed her cheek against hers, making her purr with glee.

"We're home!" a familiar voice said from the front door. Rangiku put her cat down, the cat hissed in displeasure at the lack of attention and turned around strutted out of the room with her tail up in the air.

"Tatsuki! Unni-Nanao! You're back!" Hime said happily, flashing signature smile.

Walking into the flat was a teen Orihime's age, she had cropped hair the color of the night sky and deep hazel eyes, wearing and sports jersey and ripped shorts, next to her was another woman Rangiku's age with long raven hair that was neatly tied into a bun at the top of her head and flat bangs on the right side of her head. She also wore a pair of oval shaped glasses and a simple office outfit.

A couple years back, Orihime and Rangiku's mother died, Rangiku was only sixteen. They had an auntie in America that sent them money often but didn't want to take custody of them, forcing the elder sister to provide for her and her little sister, finding different jobs to pay off rent.

A year later, they found Tatsuki. She was an aggressive young girl that slept in the streets; stealing any food she could get her hands on. They took her in and paid for her to go to school with Rangiku and Orihime, Tatsuki and Orihime's relationship progressed to the point where they could trust each other completely. They became best friends.

That same year, they found Nanao, she was a girl from the other side country that was forced by her parents to do something with her life and "stop being a pest". She needed a place to stay, so they humbly accepted her into their home. It was such a waste, because Nanao was extremely intelligent. As Tatsuki and Orihime did, Rangiku and Nanao became best friends, in a very odd way.

"How was work at the office?" Rangiku asked Nanao. "It was fine," she said bluntly, pushing up the he glasses.

"Aw! Your so boring Nanao!" the busty woman whined, pouting at her friend.

Nanao Ise worked at the famous advertising company far into the city, she worked as a secretary for the their young CEO, Byakuya Kuchiku. At twenty-four years old he inherited the job from his late grandfather. Being a secretary wasn't a glamorous job but it paid well.

"Oh c'mon Nanao! You don't have anything to tell? It's hard to believe, especially when your Dumog (Boss) is the Byakuya Kuchiki," Rangiku stated.

Nanao raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Kuchiki is my Usuhan (Superior), so?"

"Well have you seen him! He's gorgeous! And not to mention super rich and powerful! You have to have something juicy on him, you're his secretary, he trusts you with everything!"

The older women started to argue over pointless things, Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"So Tatsuki, how was karate training?" Orihime asked as her friend slumped on the couch.

"It was alright, accept this one dude wouldn't get off my back cuz I kicked his ass last lesson."

"What did you do?" Ori said is with worried eyes.

"Easy, broke his nose."

Orihime looked at her with pure shock. Tatsuki laughed.

"I'm just messin' with you! I didn't really break his nose."

Orihime sighed, "But you beat him up anyway?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "not really, but during our drills, I kinda tripped him and he planted his face on the floor, he-hehe" she scratched the back of her head.

_Good old Tatsuki-chan_, Orihime thought.

"Ok girls! How 'bout we all go out for dinner?" Rangiku suggested, all the girls cheered (even Nanao) and rushed out the door.

~oOo~

"Tatsukiiiii! Why did you have to hit the waiter?" Orihime cried as they all entered the apartment.

"The bastard kept looking at you and Rangiku's tits, and I swear he spilled that glass on purpose so he could look down your top" Tatsuki griped.

"At least she did it after we ate or we would have been kicked out" Nanao pointed out.

"Don't worry Orihime, I even noticed it and would punched that perv myself." Rangiku said with an added forward fist pump.

"I g-guess, but please don't be so rash Tatsuki, I don't want to see my best friend arrested. I don't want us to be apart." Orihime said softly as the rest of her adapted family looked over smiling sadly.

_Oh Orihime . . ._They all thought.

They all ran over to her and gave her hugs whispering words of comfort.

Orihime loved all her sisters dearly and they loved her back just the same, she was always fearful that they would be separated. She was such a sweet, honest girl, she derserved more than they could give her, and they all knew it.

"Ok ok, no more mushy stuff, lets watch some TV! I hear they're having an interview with The Shinigami on channel twelve-" Rangiku was interrupted when her Ja-me dashed to the television and turned to channel twelve.

On was a popular music program that gave all the hottest songs, interviews anything to do with music really.

"AHH! You were right Unni! They're doing an interview with The Shinigami!" Orihime squealed and bounced up and down on the couch.

All of Orihime's family new how much she loved the boy band, and sat down to watch.

Orihime stared at the screen as a man talked to the members of the boy band on their new album. The ditzy girl seemed to be staring dreamily at the bands leader, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rangiku noticed this.

"Ooh~ Looks like someone was a crush~" She sang causing Orihime to blush in surprise.

"C-crush? W-what are you talking about U-unni?" Ori stuttered. They all looked at her.

"Aw, c'mon Ja-Me! I can see how you look at the Kurosaki boy, you've got a superstar crush!" Rangiku giggled.

Nanao mentally rolled her eyes and Tatsuki seem to get a bit annoyed.

"How can you even like him? Let alone his music? He and he's "Band mates" probably can't even sing. SM always go for the looks and not the voice, and not only that, they have SM steal songs for them! They are all just a bunch of pretty faces with altered voices." Tatsuki glared at the band being interviewed.

Nanao and Rangiku looked at her then to Orihime, then back to Tatsuki. It looked like Ori was about to cry.

"Tatsuki! Why did you?-"

"It's alright Unni. Tatsuki is right, but doesn't mean I still can't like them. Even if their voices are fake, doesn't mean they still aren't talented. They're all amazing dancers, especially Chad. Uryuu designs amazing clothes, Toshiro is so smart, Ichigo is great leader, and Renji . . . well he's just Renji."

Ori smiled as they all gaped at her little speech. She continued.

"I look up to them and respect them greatly because they're so successful. Everyone loves them, that's the part I love and hate. Someday, I want to be successful, I want to succeed. But doing it in my own way, so people that I'm not as ditzy and dumb as they think I am."

They kept staring.

"And plus, they're so handsome! I don't mind having them plastered on my wall at all!" Orihime laughed, a delicious sound that made the rest all join in.

"Orihime I'm sorry . . ." Her friend apologized, Orihime just shook her head.

"Don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you just told us what you were feeling, is there a law against that?"

"Damn straight! Girl power!" Rangiku shouted enthusiastically.

Nanao was about to speak when studio crowds from the television screamed. The Shinigami left the stage, waving at the adoring crowd.

"**Now for a real treat, we'll be speaking with the new president of SM ENTERTAINMENT; Kisuke Urahara!"**

~oOo~

_At the studio . . ._

The crowd went wild as a man with shaggy blonde and a lazy smile walked onto the stage and waved politely at the crowd. He sat down across the host shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to have here on tonight's show," said the presenter.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Kisuke.

"Okay, so tonight we are going to talk about some pretty hardcore stuff, but firstly, how is it being the new president of one of Asia's leading record labels?"

"Oh, well it is tiring, but we get the job done. I have only been president for three weeks, and I'm already having a hard time keeping up with everything. But I do my best. We want to bring you some of the best actors and musicians of this generation and we intend to keep doing so. And I want to do as much as I can to make many dreams come true."

The studio audience cheered louder than before.

"We do hope so, now on with that. Everybody knows that your company has previously, "bought the rights" to many songs. AKA: Stealing many songs from older artists, translating them into Korean and then making them a hit again. What are you feelings on this?"

The crowd booed and many cursed in hatred.

"Absolutely out raged! I am disgraced by SM'S scumbags for lawyers would go stealing songs so that we don't have use the thing we call as our "Brain" to come up with our own songs. At this moment we are searching for new song writers that willing to join us at SM and write songs for our stars."

The audience stayed silent for a moment, then screeched in excitement. They were all really liking this new president.

"Wow, that's takes a lot of courage to admit to the labels faults, speaking about faults, we have heard many stories that SM works their stars to hard, never giving them breaks. We hear that some girls work so hard that they use Botox to get rid of the bags under their eyes so they would look more presentable. Some have even sued."

"Ah yes. I have thought about this too. I have given many of our talent some space, giving them day offs every now and again, we still take our practice very seriously, but most of our stars are only teens and young adults in their early twenties. They need their space, we don't want to pressure them to be perfect."

As they talked on, five pairs of eyes were watching him from backstage.

"Man, he's doing pretty well" the man with tattooed eyebrows commented.

"This wasn't his first interview, Renji" Ichigo said with a frown.

"Yes, but this is the first on live TV" Uryuu stated, pushing up his fancy designer glasses.

"At least he isn't making a fool of himself, SM has a bad enough reputation already," Toshiro sighed, Sado nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but the crowd seem to like him, and the ladies still looooove us" Abarai chuckled. The rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"If you mean love as in crazy fans chasing us every where we go, and stalkers trying to het a lock of our hair or our used razors, yeah they _love _us alright" Ichigo said, voiced laced with sarcasm.

"C'mon Ichi! You know you love it! The adrenalin that runs through your veins as we hide for our lives, the blood that pumps in our ears and drowns out the screams of the girls that we're runnin' away from. It's the only excitement we can get!" Renji whined.

The rest of The Shinigami stared.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Renji. It's just what you said, it was almost . . . poetic, almost smart." Toshiro said in his monotone voice.

Renji smirked, "I have my moments."

"Only if you had these "moments" of yours more often, you wouldn't be labeled as the stupidest person in this group" Ishida mumbled.

"Hey! Leave it alone dude! At least I can get a girl! You can't ever get a decent date! "

Uryuu glared daggered at him, Renji swore that those eyes looked into his very soul.

"Abarai, have even considered that I don't flirt or go out with any girls because I don't want to? There is a reason; I don't want to fall for a woman.

The boys looked at him with confused looks, Toshiro not really caring.

"All those girls out there, they won't like us for us, they want us for our looks, our fame, our money. If we ever tried to love a woman, to have her on our arm and by our side, we'd look like trophies that that girl proudly owned. She would look down on the jealous others and say, "He's mine". They'd probably never really love us, even if they said they did, I'm sure we're smart enough to se through their fake smiles. I don't want that kind of love, do you?"

All their expressions changed, the looked t him with solemn looks, Toshiro (even though it looked like wasn't listening) kept his face plain, bored. But there was still hint of agreement in his look.

"Man, sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Save it, Abarai. I was only stating the truth." The designer said sternly, pushing up his rectangular spectacles.

They looked back to stage, Ishida's words still lingering in some of their heads, when they were surprised to see Urahara get up from his seat ten minutes before the show was over; did they finish early?

Then the new president faced the crowd and said loudly-

"Ok, to end the show I wanted to give you all, well, mainly all you young women out there a special invitation"

The spectators started to murmur in confusion, wanting to know what this so called "invitation" was.

"What is he doing! This isn't part of the show!" An assistant fumed, flipping through his clipboard to see if he had missed something.

"Calm yourself, lets see what he has to say" the director said leaning into his chair.

"If you go to SM's official site, you will se that we have put up a special auditions for a new girl group" Kisuke continued.

The public's chatter grew louder at this ne revelation.

"New girl group? We were not informed of this" Toshiro snarled.

"I think we're about to be "Informed" right now," Ichigo said scowling towards the stage.

"And these are not your average auditions. If you are a young woman, sixteen to twenty two years of age, and you have talent in singing or dancing, e-mail us a film your self performing to the best of your abilities"

"We want a small group of nine; we have already three girls from multiple agencies and need six more. We'll be taking about 20 girls we think are the best fitted for the group and have them re-audition at SM Head Quarters. This special audition will be open for four weeks, and four weeks only, if you don't send your video in by the Friday of the fourth week, which is the 8th of April, your video won't be judged."

"I know policies saw that a if you are seventeen and over one is counted as being 'too old to audition', but they're not laws, so who cares? Not me. We want girls with natural talent and good attitudes. So I wish you all the best of luck and I hope all you girls out there give it a try."

Kisuke finished his surprise speech to hear the horde in front of him get up and cheer his name.

~oOo~

Orihime stared ant the television screen for what seemed like hours, as if she was waiting for something to happen. The rest of her family got worried when three minutes passed and she still remained.

"AHHHHH!" Orihime squealed and bounced on top of her biological sister, shaking her in a happy fit.

"UNNI! Did you hear that? A new girl group! And they want girls twenty-two and under! I have a chance!" Orihime cried as continue to shake Rangiku.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki and Nanao shouted catching her attention and she stopped her actions and released Rangiku who looked like she was about to puke.

"Huh?"

"Are you absolutely sure about auditioning?" Tatsuki said unsurely, Nanao nodded.

"Yes, are you sure about that? I mean, I know you're amazing singer, Rangiku too, but, I know it might seem selfish, but we don't want to see your dreams crushed. And if you do get in . . . We won't be able to see as much, probably not at all, we'd miss you." Nanao said, not noticing the lone tear that fell fro her eye.

Orihime grabbed Nanao in a bear hug and squeezed her tight, silent tears falling from her eys as well. Tatsuki and Rangiku sped over and joined the hug.

"But . . ." Nanao trailed off as they released each other. Nanao grabbed Ori's hands and held them in her own.

"If being a performer is your true dream, then you should chase it, do what ever you want, it's your life, don't let us hold you back" the secretary said and smiled.

Orihime looked over to her best friend, she smiled and nodded in agreement, and Rangiku had her hand on her chin, in deep thought.

"Well . . . If you're auditioning, then I am too!"

"WHAT!" The other girls exclaimed, Orihime almost fell of the side of the couch.

"Oh don't sound do surprised. I have pretty good vocals to you know! Nanao even said so! There's no harm in auditioning as well, right?" Rangiku stated in her bubbly voice.

Orihime jumped up and down in another little happy fit. "Oh Unni! That's wonderful! Now that I think about it, you guys should audition too!" Orihime clapped her hands and smiled at her adoptive sisters that looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Aw c'mon guys! Orihime's right, you should audition. Tatsuki, you got moves, I haven't seen a girl who can dance like you!"

Tatsuki blushed (which was a rare sight) at Rangiku's compliment. It was true, Tatsuki was a pretty good dancer, she picked it up in her spare time, mainly hip and break dancing, she thought ballroom was a bit to "slow" for her. She put her personality into her dancing, having some of her moves look like high kicks and punches, expressing her love for martial arts.

"And Nanao! Don't deny that you have a great voice or that you don't love karaoke!" Rangiku laughed as Nanao's face turned red and see looked away. The rest of the girls laughed as well.

"Ok, ok, what the heck, I'll do the damn audition, not like I have a chance any way" Tatsuki shrugged, Orihime's eyes grew big with joy and excitement.

"I guess I'll do it to-"

"AHHH!" Orihime squealed as she tackle her sisters. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Orihime screeched.

"O-ok, but remember we're doing this for you . . ." Tatsuki didn't finished or her breath was being squeezed out of her lungs by her best friend/sister.

~oOo~

"New girls group? How come you didn't tell us?" Ichigo said as they returned from the studio back to SM.

"It was a surprise, so I had to keep it form everyone until it was the right time, that also means you" The president stated as he sat down it a large leather chair behind a desk in his office.

"Yeah yeah, but one thing I'm curious about, you said that you already have three girls for the group, who the hell are they?" Toshiro said in his monotone voice. The other members nodded in agreement; who were these girls anyway?

"Ah yes, you'll be meeting them now, actually. You may come in girls!" Urahara shouted and the door clicked open. The boy's eyes widened slightly as three raven haired girls walked into the room.

~oOo~

Ahh! That's my first cliffhanger ever! I hope you like and it didn't bore you too much. XD

I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you guys will be patient for the next chap, I'll make sure that it's interesting!

If you wanted to know, SM Entertainment is a real record label and the claims of stealing songs and over working their stars are **true**.

I do **not **own Bleach or the kpop songs I use for this fic. Remember to review my lovelies!

From little miss sweet 'n' sour-

Strawberry-hime3 ^_~


	2. New Talent & Sister Love

-Waz up!  
>*Somebody near by* uh, the sky?<br>Haha, so anyway, this is the second installment of **Kpop Sensations-  
><strong>Gah! I've always wanted to say the whole "this is the next installment of . . ."!  
>And guess what, I still don't own Bleach!<br>*GASP*  
>Yeah, I know, tragic ain't it? But if I did it would be so ichihime by now! XD<p>

ALL YO ICHIHIME LOVERS IN THE ROOM PUT YO HANS IN DA AYER AND SAY BOOYEAH!

So, I've read some of your reviews and I'd like to give a thank you to-

**MiszIceQueen10  
><strong>Thank you also for your kind words.

**zodious  
><strong>Thanks for your comments.

**nypsy  
><strong>You're always around when there's a new ichihime story XD Thanks for your comments.

And also give thanks to **GuiltyIchihime**, **tokiluv** and **ichihime**. Your reviews encourage me a lot so keep reviewing my lovelies!

Korean translations (Remember, story not set in Japan)

_Unni: Big sister if said by female_

_Nuna: Big sister if said by male_

_Ja-me (Jah-mae): Sister or "We are sisters"_

_Oppa: Big brother/Senior if said by female_

_Hyung: Big brother/Senior if said by male_

_Hyeongje: Brother or brothers_

_Dumog/Usuhan: Boss/Superior_

_Suseog (Su-sog)/Eoleon (O-len): Senior/Seniors_

Disclaimer; Don't own Bleach or any of the Kpop songs that I use in this fic

PS: I apologize for the mistakes in the first chap, it has been revised, and if you see any in this one, feel free to tell me.

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 2, New Talent & Sister Love

_Previously . . . _

"_Ah yes, you'll be meeting them now, actually. You may come in girls!" Urahara shouted and the door clicked open. The boy's eyes widened slightly as three raven haired girls walked into the room. _

~oOo~

"Rukia!" Renji and Ichigo exclaimed as she and the other girls walked up to Kisuke's desk. They watched, a petite young girl wearing a pair of denim mini shorts, pink chappy shirt and blue vans with the same chappy design walked in front, her short black hair framing her face.

Behind her was a slightly taller girl, her black hair tied into a bun high on the back of her head with two artsy chop sticks stabbed into it. She wore knee high white socks with cute little pink flats, a frilly white skirt and a pink jacket, the sleeves stopping at her elbows.

Lastly was girl taller than both (about Uryuu's height) who looked to be more Japanese rather than Korean. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a simple black V-neck that dipped rather generously into her cleavage, showing off her fairly large assets. Her long raven hair, that seemed to have a tint of violet to it, was tied in a long braid down her back, her bangs hanging down the sides of her pretty face.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"N-no, just surprised I guess . . ." Ichigo replied, Renji nodded.

Rukia, Renji and Ichigo had been childhood friends, she was as much into performing as they were, she was offered a scholarship to a fancy performing arts school in England, her older brother encouraged her to go and so di Ichigo and Renji. They hadn't seen each other since.

"Ah yes, she was suggested by a talent agent that went over to the school, we looked into her and offered her a spot and she accepted" Urahara explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean Rukia _Kuchiki. _Little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, CEO of Cheil Worldwide Inc?"

"Yes and Yes. Nice to meet you" Rukia replied. As that was going on Toshiro stared at the second girl before speaking.

"Momo?" Toshiro eyes widened, ruining his perfect _cold _façade, which was a rare sight indeed.

"You know her Hytsugaya?" Uryuu said, Chad tilting his head in curiosity.

"Of course! I missed you so much 'Shiro!" Momo squealed and ran over and gave Toshiro a hug. The Ice Prince cursed at his little nickname, for some reason he hated, but hey, this was Toshiro we were talking about. He heard the other guys snicker behind him; like he wasn't annoyed enough.

Hytsugaya easily got out of Her hold on him and stared with an irritated down at her, her eyes widened when she realized she was looking up at him.

"Wow 'Shiro, you grew . . . a lot" She smiled as 'Shiro looked down at her smirking.

"Damn straight."

Toshiro and Momo were also been childhood friends, Hinamori had been like his older sister, and she definitely acted like one. She used to scold him whenever he got in trouble and ruffled his hair when she left his house. He was always maddened by the act; even though she was a whole year older (she was now eighteen) he had still hated being shorter than her.

She was taken by Star Empire Entertainment a to be "trained" to become a star so she had to move to the other side Seoul city, and Toshiro since he joined TS, they never saw each other anymore.

"Miss Hinamori was given to us by S.E.E. for one of our duet groups. We told her about the group and immediately agreed" the president said leaning forward, resting his arms on his desk.

Then all their attention focused on the other girl, she seemed to be the quiet type, since she hadn't said anything since she walked into the room. Urahara started, "Everybody, let me introduce to Nemu Kurotsuchi; a representative from Japan, she is half Korean on her mother's side and was sent here by her label"

Uryuu and Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, "Kurotsuchi? You're his daughter?" They said in sync. Nemu nodded.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, labeled a Japans "Mad Scientist". He was an expert in many scientific fields, but was named for his demanding and harsh nature. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. There were even rumors of him doing experiments on human beings.

"Yes" she replied as she nodded. For some reason, Ishida couldn't take his eyes of her, he had to admit she was beautiful, but their were tons of girls he had met who were just as beautiful; what made this one girl so special?

"You guys mean Mayuri Kurotsuchi, right? Heard that dude was a nut job." Renji stated, earing an elbow in the gut from Rukia. Nemu's face was plain, but anyone could of notice the tinge of anger in her eyes.

"Many have said my father is a 'nut job', but he isn't. He's a genius, even though his methods of research a bit . . . extreme, but I will not have you dirty his name in my face" Nemu said sternly, straightening up her body and holding her head high.

Renji was completely dumbstruck at her words, he never had a girl talk back before, accept Rukia, he was so used to girls falling all over him, he couldn't seem to register the alien of a situation.

"Ok ok, calm down kids, now that we've all been introduced there is a job I all need you to do within the up coming events." Kisuke smirked.

~oOo~

Orihime, Tatsuki, Nanao and Rangiku were all using their weekend to make their audition videos. Rangiku had decided on doing the song 'So Hot' by The Wonder Girls and Nanao decided to do '2 Different Tears' by the same group. They had set up a video camera in their lounge room, on a stand facing a blank wall where they would stand and sing.

(A/N: Links to the songs at the bottom of this chapter)

"Ok Unni! The camera is ready." Orihime called, her finger hovering over the record button. Rangiku giggled and skipped her way over and stood in front of it. The older woman wore her best top that-luckily-didn't show too much cleavage.

"Ok let's start" Nanao instructed and pressed the button to the music and Orihime did the same with record button.

…

Rangiku sang the best she could, hitting the notes to the best of her singing skills, her voice was high and low at the same time. AS she sang, she put in little dance moves she had been practicing; a few moves one Kpop fan would recognize from the Wonder Girls So Hot music video, she even decided to do the little rap towards the end.

Rangiku: . . . I'm so hot  
>I try to hide it but<br>I'm so fine  
>I just can't help it baby<br>I'm so cool  
>Somebody help me<br>I'm so so so hot hot  
>Everybody's watching me<br>Cuz I'm hot hot  
>Everybody's wanting me<br>Cuz I'm hot hot

Anytime anywhere I go I can never run away from the  
>White spotlight<br>They'll never leave me alone no matter what time it is  
>Day or night<br>How old do I gotta be till they don't want me no more  
>Drew Barrymore tell me<br>Try to run but I just can't hide  
>Started in Asia now worldwide<br>Everybody loves me  
>Tryna get to know me<br>What can I do Oh no!  
>Please leave me alone<br>All the boys be loving me  
>Girls be hating me<br>They will never stop cuz they know I'm so hot hot

I'm so hot  
>I try to hide it but<br>I'm so fine  
>I just can't help it baby<br>I'm so cool  
>Somebody help me<br>I'm so so so hot hot hot!

Rangiku's finishing pose was her left hip cocked to the side with her left hand on her waist, her other arm extended in front of her with her index pointing at the camera. Orihime stopped the camera and jumped onto her sister, in her usual bubbly self.

"Unni you did amazing!" Orihime said in excitement. "I swear there is such a huge chance of you get into the top twenty!"

"You flatter me too much Ja-Me! I'm sure you have a better chance!"

"Yeah, you did great. The song really suited your personality." Tatsuki mocked, Rangiku shot her a glare.

As the sisters conversed, Nanao stood up rom her seat on the couch with a nervous look plastered on her face. "Guys i-it's my turn" the secretary chocked out.

"Unni Nanao, what's wrong? Are you sick? You don't look so good." Said Orihime.

"Don't worry 'bout her 'Hime, she's just nervous 'n' all" Tatsuki replied walking into the room; Nanao blushed.

"Oh Nanao! There is nothing to be nervous about! It's just an audition video." Rangiku smiled, Nanao just nodded and stepped in front of the camera.

…

Nanao did the song surprisingly well singing her song, it wasn't the hardest song to sing but still, she was nailed it. Her voice flowed very well to the lyrics

Nanao: . . . Gave me two different tears  
>After all these years<br>Tears of joy, tears of pain  
>Like sunshine and rain<br>So I hate you  
>(But the love you gave me was so so good)<br>So I love you  
>(But the pain you gave me was so so bad)<p>

Gave me two different tears  
>After all these years<br>Tears of joy, tears of pain  
>Like sunshine and rain<br>So I hate you  
>(But the love you gave me was so so good)<br>So I love you  
>(But the pain you gave me was so so bad)<p>

Nanao finished her song and they stopped the camera. "Great job Unni Nanao." Tatsuki praised.

"So I didn't make a fool of my self?"

"Not in the least." The others agreed.

"My turn!" Orihime tittered; she had decided since her older sisters were doing Wonder Girls songs, she would too. She had decided on one of the group's biggest hits- Nobody.

…

Orihime: . . . Honey you know it's you that I want, it's you that I need  
>Why can't you see~<br>I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody  
>I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You<br>How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<p>

Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
>Nothing else matters other than you and me<br>So tell me why can't it be  
>Please let me live my life my way<br>Why do you push me away  
>I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you.<p>

"I'm done!" Orihime said and looked at her family who were staring at her with their eyes slightly widened. This filled Orihime with uncertainty; did she do a bad job?

"Was I bad?" Orihime frowned at her sisters that didn't answer.

"No it's not that it's just that you were . . . Amazing!" Rangiku shouted with joy.

"Yes, what Unni Rangiku said, you were amazing! You've definitely improved from the last time you sang for, you can definitely be a star, and if those saps in suits don't accep you that's their lose." Tatsuki replied giving her a thumbs up. What they didn't expect was Orihime started to cry.

"W-what's wrong Orihime? Was it something we said?" Nanao started to panic.

"No . . . I-it's just that your all so s-supportive and . . . wah!" Orihime started sobbing.

Her sisters gave each other looks and lazy smiles spread across their faces. They went over and gave her the usual group hug.

"Ok ladies lets do Tatsuki's video." Nanao chided and grabbed the camera and they all headed down to the parking lot to film Tatsuki's dance audition film.

~oOo~

"You have to be _kidding _me" Ichigo whined us they stepped into a dark room.

"I have to agree with Kurosaki, is this really necessary?" Ishida followed on, him and the rest of the group walking into small dark room.

"Why yes. It is the perfect way to monitor the twenty girls we bring here." Kisuke said and flipped on the light switch.

The room was quite large with no windows but there was a long desk with a seat for all eight of them, and the wall directly in front of them was made of four large panels of what seemed to be glass that was able to see into the next room.

The next room was a large dance studio, on the side of the studio was four glass mirrors with a thick, polished wooden rod attached to the middle, there was also an identical rod attached on the other side of the see through panels. But, the only thing off was even though they were able to see through the glass, the mirror on the other side of the opposite room didn't pick up their reflection.

"It's one-way glass." Nemu said blankly.

"Very good observation. In here we can see anything that happens on the other side. Any other unsuspecting teen girl would just think it's another studio mirror. This room we're in now is also sound proof, so no one will hear us, but there's microphones on the other side so we can hear what ever they are saying. ." President explained and pulled out an old white fan and started fanning himself.

"Ok. Someone please explain this whole "plan" to me again." Renji asked in confusion.

"It is very simple Mr. Abarai. When we bring in the twenty girls in, for two days we will run some test, you know, how well the singers dance, how well the dancers sing, and other things like their attitude, how well they follow directions and how well they work in a group." Urahara replied.

"Well I'm sure this is all done with good intentions but do we have to do this by spying on them?" Momo said silently.

"I agree with Hinamori, and what do we need to be here for any way." Toshiro said cocking up an eyebrow.

"Well, I want your opinion as well as the girl's. I want you to give your thoughts on who will be the best people that you can work with."

"But can't we do that without spying on them?" Rukia interjected.

"Yes . . . but if the girls new that myself the members of The Shinigami were watching instead of regular agents, I'm pretty sure many of them would become too nervous to do their best or just faint from shock." The president laughed.

"Ok, but I still feel kinda guilty" Hinamori whispered.

"Don't worry Miss Hinamori. Many other labels have done this. It's perfectly fine." Kisuke reassured.

"Ok on more question though" Ichigo said, "When the hell did you built this place? I swear this was a storage room last time I was in here."

Kisuke chuckled behind his fan.

~oOo~

_Six weeks later . . ._

It had been six weeks since they had sent their audition videos and the entry time was over. They had all been waiting patiently (and nervously) to receive the letter that would tell them if they made it. Tatsuki and Nanao didn't really care as much as Rangiku and Orihime did but were somewhat scared when the letters arrived.

"THEY CAME! THE LETTERS CAME!" they heard Rangiku yell from outside the door. She burst in, almost stepping on her precious Haineko in the process.

"They're here?" Orihime yelled and jumped off the couch.

"Yes! I went to get the mail and there they were!" Rangiku described as she handed out the letters. Then they were all on the couch staring at the documents they held in their hands.

"So . . . who wants to open theirs first?" the martial arts girl said nervously, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'll do it." Hime said and turned the note around. She carefully ripped the top off and slid out the folded paper that it contained. Taking a deep breath, slowly un folded the document and started reading. Her eyes followed the words on the page as her sisters eagerly awaited her response.

"I . . . ." Orihime.s eyes became glazed, a few blinks trails of tears started running down her cheeks.

"Orihime . . ." Rangiku said sadly and put her hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"I GOT IN! I'M IN THE TOP TWENTY!" Orihime screeched and tackled her sister to the ground in a tight embrace. Her other family smiled big smiles and got down on the floor hug on the floor.

"Oh! Unni, Unni Nanao and Tatsuki! Your letters!"

They all realized that they still had to see if they had passed through to the top twenty, it wouldn't be really possible if they had all passed, it was a worldwide audition after all.

They got up and opened their letters at the same time, Nanao and Rangiku's eyes grew as wide dinner plates and Tatsuki's jaw hit the floor.

"I GOT IN?" The screamed together, Tatsuki so shocked that she feel onto the ground flat on her rear end stuttering words, trying to make sense of it all. How was it possible? When so many other girls out there were better, what were the odds of all four of them passing through?

"It's has to be a joke, some kind of sick joke" Tatsuki ranted. _How is it possible? _She yelled in her head.

Orihime broke into tears of joy and laughed. "I-I can't believe it! We all got in that means-"

"We all have a chance to become stars!" Rangiku finished.

"You're right. And if we all got in we all have a good chance of making it, which means-'

"If we all made it we would never be separated" Tatsuki finished Nanao sentence.

"So were doing this, and no matter what's happens. No regrets?" Orihime asked shyly putting her hand in he middle of their little circle.

"No regrets" Rangiku repeated, putting her hand on top of Hime's.

"No regrets" said Nanao, putting her hand on theirs, they all looked to Tatsuki who was looking down at their joined hands. She shrugged and put her hand on top of the rests.

"Oh what the heck, no regrets. But on one condition . . . we have to always remember that we are Ja-me and none can ever change that.

"Alright then. From here on out-" Rangiku started.

"We must never forget-" Nanao continued.

"Not now, not ever-" Tatsuki went on.

"That we are Ja-me!" Orihime finished.

"We are Ja-me!" the rest chanted together. Cheers all around as the sisters that weren't all related by blood but by the bond they shared threw their hands in the air, feeling that they could take on any thing that the future throw at them.

~oOo~

Yay! 2nd chap is done, *victory dance*.

So anyway, the Wonder Girls are a Kpop group, they're quite old, heck; even my mum knows some of their songs (not that my mums that old XD) but they are still making music and their still pretty awesome.

so this chapter has made me realise that i haven't said i love you to my lil' sis' in a while, Spread the Sister love!

So first song- So hot. I couldn't find the English music video so Imma just gonna giv yous the lyric video-

Wonder Girls- So hot Official English Ver:

http :/ / www . youtube .com/watch?v=U_LzCm6s87o

Wonder Girls- 2 Different Tears:

http :/ / www . youtube .com/watch?v=0iVPPqF7Xv0&feature=player_embedded#!

Wonder Girls- Nobody Official English Ver:

http :/ / www . youtube .com/watch?v=BA7fdSkp8ds&NR=1&feature=endscreen

Delete the spaces.


	3. Secret Watchers

YO, YO, YO! This is next part of my newest story "Kpop Sensations". I've been trying to update this story as quickly as I can so you guys have some more to read, so pls don't be hatin' on me if the chapters become shorter-

"-Hey, what ya writin?"

Strawberry-hime3: "*GASP* TATSUKI? How hell did you get in into my secret domain!" *Points an accusing finger*

Tatsuki: "Secret domain? We're your story characters (Even though we still all belong to Kubo-sama), of course we know where you live! How else are we gonna check up on you to make sure you don't stuff up our story!"

Strawberry-hime3: " . . . Ok, That hurt. Wait a sec, Your story? Since when was it _your _story? It's ma story so I can do what ever I want with it! Maybe I should change the plot so you end up alone!"

Tatsuki: "You mean . . . I was-"

Strawberry-hime3: "Yep. But know you've pissed me off I might change that . . ." _I'm so evil!_

Tatsuki: "Strwaberry-hime3 does not own any of the songs used in this fic, and she doesn't own Bleach either-"

Strawberry-hime3: "Hey! That's my line!"

**Soz guys, changed it to M to be safe, there's some Mature Language**

Chapter 3, Secret Watchers 

~oOo~

_**Dear Miss Orihime Inoue**_

_**We have received your e-mailed video and we would like to thank you for auditioning for this highly wanted position. We would like to congratulate you, for you have been passed through to the next stage; the Top Twenty. Please report to SM Entertainment Head Quarters for stage 2 of this audition in a week's time a voice and dance number to audition with, please remember that their our only six spots available, please don't be disappointed if you should not pass, be proud that you had made it that far. **_

…

_**Yours, Kisuke Urahara.**_

_One week later . . ._

It had been since the amazing 'coincidence' happened; Tatsuki's head was still spinning. Now, they were all standing in front of SM HQ, all staring at the big glass doors that led inside. It was a fairly tall building, three stories high and three stories wide (if that made any sense). They were standing at the end of a straight pathway that led up to the building, Korean Sakura trees at full bloom on either side of the path.

"Oh, we're not gonna die if we go inside!" Tatsuki yelled, waking up her dazing sisters.

"Sorry! We're just nervous, ok? You kinda freaked out when you saw that you'd have to sing!" Rangiku shot back.

"That's because I can't sing!"

"Yes you can Tatsuki! You didn't sound that bad when we were singing Purple Line by TVXQ in the car!" Orihime commented.

"Can we go in already? It looks like most of the girls are already in there." Nanao said worriedly looking over the other girls inside.

"Ok let's go!" Orihime chided and the all headed for the building.

They stepped inside; the main lobby was very modern looking, with bright blue walls, carpets and white leather lounges. In the lobby waiting were the rest of the sixteen girls. Most of them were very cute or very sexy, (go figure, what did you expect from SM?) fair and . . . Korean? All of the girls had Korean traits; even though it was hard for most people to tell a Korean from say Japanese or a Chinese person (which sounded extremely racist even though it wasn't really), but the sisters could definitely tell.

Also, all of them were speaking Korean. There wasn't even a girl by herself because she couldn't speak the language. How strange.

When the girls inside finally spotted the last of the top twenty, many glared, mainly at Rangiku and Orihime. Of course, any fool could tell that the two sisters were the most beautiful out of the bunch, an atmosphere of hatred and jealousy started to set down on the area.

"Unni . . ." Orihime whispered feeling the glares of the other girls.

"Don't worry 'Hime, they're just jealous because they aren't as beautiful you are" Her Unni reassured.

"Yeah, you're not like those self centered, pig faced bitches-"

"Tatsuki! Don't say that!" Orihime whispered and shouted at the same time.

"Well, just saying, c'mon lets rehearse my singing, I can get all the help I can get."

. . .

Three girls watched as the big breasted women and the two others went to the lounge and sat down, since they were on the other side of the room they couldn't make out anything they were saying.

The first girl watched there moves with hateful eyes, then swiftly turned her head away from them, her pigtails swaying with her head. "Urg! Do you see them? Who the fucking hell do they think they are!" she cursed.

"Calm down Loly" the second girl said, she had spiked blond hair with tomboyish look. "They can't possibly be better than us," she said smirking.

"Meloly's right; just look at them! It's obvious why they were chosen, SM still cares about image." Said the third girl.

"I-I guess your right Senna. Besides, look at their tits! They probably got boob jobs, they can't be natural." Loly assumed.

"And look at those two skanks following them! What are they, puppies?" Meloly cackled. They continued watching, they seemed to be practicing but it was very quite, they wanted to hear them sing, they needed a good laugh.

"Ok girls lets get this straight; we can't mess with them . . . Yet." Senna directed. Ending the sentence with a sinister grin.

"Why not? It's not like they're gonna get in anyway" Loly whined.

"Yes but I've heard stories. Record labels like these like to spy on their audition participants, and there was a rumor we that SM was gonna spy on this audition"

Both of the other girls looked at her as if she was mad, "Spy? Why?" they said together.

"Keep your voices down! They might be listening to us right now! And yes, to see if we really are what they're looking for, so if we act all like a bunch of bitches towards them, we're all screwed; we'll have no chance. So just ignore them, for now."

The other two nodded, and they continued glaring at the four girls across the room.

~oOo~

"This way kids" Kisuke instructed, leading them into the viewing room on the other side of the dance studio. They all took a seat at the extra long desk, in the order from left to right-

Nemu. Rukia. Momo. Kisuke. Ichigo. Renji. Toshiro. Uryuu. Chad.

Behind them stood the other judges and agents, holding clipboards and pens, and in the corner was a small desk was set up, with a man set up with his laptop, obviously the person who was controlling the microphones on the other side. The room was very dim but thanks to the bright lights on in the other room they could see perfectly.

"I still think that this is a violation of privacy . . . in some sort of way." Ichigo grumbled.

"Me too, but we're already here" Toshiro followed.

"Oh suddup will ya? Oh look they're comin'!" Renji yapped. They watched on as twenty young girls wondered in led in by a very tan woman with striking violate hair.

"Ok let me introduce myself properly; my name is Yoruichi Shion and I'll be your instructed for these two days. I only have one, simple rule; Cross the line and your ass is mine, so do everything that I say and if ya fuck up you won't be punished . . . much." The instructor announced in an evil tone, slightly scaring both parties in the rooms.

"I haven't seen this instructor before" Uryuu whispered.

"She's . . . new." Kisuke mumbled from behind his fan, trying to hide his playful grin. He was hiding something and they all knew it.

"Ok, you've all got twenty minutes to warm and I'll be right back. Try not to rip out each other's throats in my absence." Yoruichi directed, and headed for the door, the girls not noticing her look towards the fake mirror and giving a slight nod towards it.

Immediately the group of girls dissolved and spread them selves over the room, many taking the other side of the room, away from the two-way mirror, except for four girls who walked right towards the mirror and sat them selves down in the bottom left corner, a young girl with glasses putting her back against the glass.

"Well he-llo Ms. and Lil' Miss Beautiful." Renji smirked, eyes glued on the two bright haired beauties in the corner.

In the corner sat four young girls, two of them looked very much alike, as if they were sisters. The older (who sat on the left facing the mirror) had strawberry blond hair, ice blue eyes and a very _very_ generous chest. She wore a red V-neck top that dipped quite nicely into her chest area. She also wore a pair of skinny jeans black and pink-checkered vans and carried a stylish brown leather handbag.

The younger was as beautiful as the older girl (who was sitting opposite to the other beauty), her hair being slightly darker though. A river of auburn hair cascaded down her back, her bangs falling down the side of her face. She had alluring metallic grey eyes and assets the slightest bit smaller than the elder. She wore yellow under shirt with a pink singlet-like over shirt, a pair of white pants that stopped at her knees. She also wore matching white flats and carried a bag in the shape of a strawberry.

Next was a very brash, tomboy-looking girl. Her hair was a violate to indigo hue and was cropped down to the base of their neck. She wore faded khaki pants, with a couple holes and rips here and there; her shirt was red with the **AsiaJam** logo on the front. Her shoes were dirty red converse with paint splatters on them and she carried a small, ragged old duffle bag on her shoulder.

The last girl who sat up against the glass, looked very mature. Her black hair was neatly pinned back, her light indigo eyes were shielded by a pair of oval glasses and completed with light make up, the style made her look very professional. He outfit was plain, a simple white blouse with a blue blazer and black skinny jeans with ankle boots. Finishing her look she carried a black laptop bag.

"Pervert" The hidden groups mumbled together, Rukia gritted her teeth. Taking interest, Kisuke motioned the man with the laptop and he boosted the volume of the microphones and enabled them to listen in to their conversation.

"Urg, the tension in here is so thick you could cut it with a knife" the very tomboyish girl spoke, gesturing her comment with a karate chop to her hand.

"I can't help it if all the other girls are jealous of me and Orihime, I mean, look at us." The older beauty pouted next to the younger girl named Orihime.

"Yeah, how can we forget Rangiku? You flaunt yourself twenty-four-seven, I keep having to tell you to keep your boobs inside your shirt." The tomboy grounded out, looking irritated. Renji laughed along with the other agents.

"So anyway . . . are we going to practice or not? We have about fifteen minutes left." The girl against the glass said looking at her watch.

"Nah, we practiced enough before we got here, maybe we should just stretch or something?" Tatsuki said, "I remember Orihime getting a cramp when she was sitting on her bed once" she teased.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime whined, the other girls laughed. The agents nodded at each other; the four girls seemed to be good friends, they got along just fine.

"It's strange" Toshiro observed, "It seems they knew each other before they even auditioned. What are the odds?"

"I think the same, how is it possible for them to know each other if girls all over Asia auditioned, they couldn't all have been picked from the same place." Rukia affirmed, Momo and Nemu nodded in agreement, and they all looked at Kisuke.

"Coincidence? It is a small world." He replied.

"One hell of a 'coincidence'" Ichigo griped.

"Tatsuki!" They heard a girl shout their attention all directed to the tomboy who was now walking on her hands with her feet in the air, her khaki pants pooling at her knees and shirt ridding up just bellow her bust line, showing of her very toned abdomen.

Once they got a good look at her, she seemed to be very toned, her arms and stomach were well-built yet she was slightly curvy with C-cup breasts, and for some bizarre reason, Chad couldn't take his eyes off her. She definitely wasn't like the other girls, she seemed smart and witty, and she knew how to defend her self. Sado blushed when he realized he was staring, luckily, no one noticed. If they did, there would've been teasing from Renji for a whole week straight.

The other girls in the other room started with frowns on their faces, then went back to rehearsing, many seemed to be trying to strain there voices, trying to hit the notes so they could impress their instructor.

"Why do you do that? Are you part bat or something?" the girl with the glasses complained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't judge me, it helps with my balanced and it relaxes me. If you hadn't noticed; I'm kinda, I don't know, freaking out a little?" She shot back, though it was hard to take her seriously when she was upside down.

"You have nothing to worry about Tatsuki. I'm sure everything will be all right—" Orihime's sentence was cut short when a ringtone erupted from Tatsuki bag, signaling a text message.

"Shit!" Tatsuki whispered, about turn back upright when Rangiku grabbed her bag, pulled out her phone and flipped it open, gasping rather dramatically her eyes bulged out of her head in shock.

"Orihime! Nanao! Look at this!" She practically screamed and jumped towards her friends.

"Guys! Don't!" the teen got on her feet and tried to stop them but the other girls had already seen the screen. The people in the hidden room grew eager to find out what on the screen of the phone, what could have possibly caused a reaction like this?

"Can you believe it!" the bright haired woman squealed, "Tatsuki, Miss 'The Shinigami are a bunch of posers' has Sado Yasutora as her phone wallpaper!" Tatsuki sat on her ankles, blushing like mad.

"Ok, I know, I get it, Imma freakin' hypocrite. I talked smack 'bout 'em, and I have the hottest member as my wallpaper, just rub it in my face and get it over with" the girl named Tatsuki wailed and bowed her head in shame, waiting for her scolding.

"Posers? She said we were fucking posers!" Ichigo growled, Ishida echoed him.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Rukia nagged.

"I agree. It's not that hard to believe that others would think that your group are a pack of 'posers'." Nemu calmly rationalized.

"How so?" Uryuu groused, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, your looks are the main thing, backing that is SM's history with image and reputation, many would believe that you auto tune your voices and sell that off as 'the real thing'. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out yet." Said Nemu. Ishida was taken back by her words, a young sophisticated woman with a brain working a SM? Now _that_ was new.

"Lets focus on the bright side, we've got a Chad fan! Thought I'd never see the day." Renji proclaimed, the other band members seemed to get annoyed, Sado didn't appear to mind.

"What are you insinuating? That Sado doesn't have as much fans as you? Idiot, if you had checked the latest polls, you would have known that **you** are actually least favored by our fans." Uryuu said all matter-of-factly.

"Haha! Knew it!" Rukia chuckled, pointing a finger at Renji; Momo couldn't help but giggle.

"What! Then who's first?" Renji blurted.

"Who do you think?" Toshiro huffed tilting his head toward their bandleader; Renji threw his head back in frustration.

"Ah! It's not fair! How come Ichigo is always the popular one?"

"'Cause I don't go off getting drunk and getting myself arrested all the time" Ichigo scoffed, "Do you think I like being the most popular? Freakin' girls chasing me everywhere, and my hair doesn't help. Damn chicks trying to steal my toe nails, remember that mental chick last year that was hiding in my closet clutching to a pair of my socks?"

Renji and Ichigo started to argue, they started to get loader and loader, having the rest of the people trying to stop them before they got caught, ignoring the rest of the stuff happening on the outside.

…

_On the other side . . . _

"Well maybe we will- wait a minute! You think Chad's the hottest member?" The older beauty asked, Tatsuki's blush of shame turned into one of embarrassment.

"Well, um, yeah. But isn't he? He's tall, tan, very well built and he's really handsome, what more could you ask for?" Tatsuki explained, tugging at the end of her top.

"Well I'm sure we all agree that Ichigo's the hottest member." Rangiku argued, pointing to her other sisters.

Nanao sighed, "Please Rangiku, don't pull me into this."

"But c'mon! I'm not into Ichigo myself but surely he's the hottest member. Orihime?"

Orihime's eyebrows knitted together, trying to think of what to say. "Well, to me Ichigo I guess is the most handsome out of the group, but everyone is in titled to an opinion, right?" Orihime said smiling. Tatsuki gave a toothy grin when Rangiku bowed her head. Ahh, good ol' Orihime, Rangiku's one true strength and weakness.

"Ok, btw, I said Ichigo was the hottest out of his _group. _To me, the hottest guy around actually is-" Rangiku started.

"Oh God no, here she goes . . ." Nanao mumbled.

"Is Byakuya Kuchiki!" the older sister squealed, startling the other teens in the room. "He's so handsome and powerful! He's always scowling but he's still so graceful and so mysterious, gah! Just thinking about him gives the shivers!" She ranted on about him for what seemed like forever, then the coach walked back in.

"Ok girls! Get your asses off the floor 'cause we're getting started!" Yoruichi commanded and the all of the young women in the studio fidgeted trying to get up as quickly as possible. Nanao started to get up Orihime swung her bag (by accident) backwards, hitting Nanao causing her to fall back and hit her head against the glass.

"Uhh . . ." Nanao groaned in pain, rubbing the back of her head.

…

_Back in the other room . . ._

BANG!

"Uhh . . ." They heard a girl groan on 'the other side', snapping them all back to reality.

"OH MY GOSH! Unni Nanao I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, please forgive me!" the young woman named Orihime cried out and helped and the older girl up.

"Calm down Orihime. I am perfectly fine, just a little bump on the head that's all." The woman (who's name they learned was Nanao) said rubbing the now slight lump on the back of her head. The other audition participants cackled at her misfortunes, what a bunch of bitches. Yoruichi glared at the girls, they fell silent.

"She's right 'Hime, you didn't mean it on purpose, right Tatsuki?" Rangiku said, looking over to the tomboy, who seemed to be dazed by the whole situation.

"Earth to Tatsuki?" Rangiku asked, snapping her fingers over her face. Tatsuki shook her head and walked over to the mirror and leaned in examining it, her face looked confused.

"What's wrong Tatsuki? Oh please don't tell me there's blood on the mirror." Orihime said worriedly looking over her friend.

"Guys . . ." she started, ". . . Did any of you notice that when Nanao hit her head on the mirror, the sound it made sounded like the other side is . . . hollow?" She asked, backing away from the mirror to rejoin her friends.

"Crap" the bandleader grumbled. "She's on to us," the child prodigy continued.

"Everyone stay quiet, we don't want to blow our cover. Just because the rooms sound proof doesn't mean they can't hear us talking if we were screaming at the top of our lungs" Kisuke whispered, everyone froze where they were.

"Now that you mention it-"

"Okay ladies! Lets get started!" the instructor interrupted Nanao, almost franticly. The girls got up and sat down in front of her as if they were elementary students attending their first class, they sat down, legs crossed, their backs facing the fake glass.

"Thank you Yoruichi." Urahara sighed with relief as they all returned to their seats.

"She's sharp, I don't think anyone would have notices the hollow echo" clarified Toshiro.

"Well, we just hope she forgets about it or we're all screwed." Ichigo said.

"Shh! They're about to perform!" Rukia shushed them and the auditions started.

"Ok, lets gets started, I'm calling a role to see everyone who's meant t be hear is here and if you're not on the list . . ." Shion smiled, "I'll throw you out on your ass myself, got it?" The girls nodded rapidly.

"Ok, Tatsuki Arisawa?"

"Here" the tomboy raised her hand. Their instructor went down the list until the last of the people were called.

" . . . Rangiku and Orihime Inoue?"

"Present" The two beauties said together, both raising their arms.

"Oh, sisters I assume?"

"Yes we are" Rangiku said putting an arm around the other Inoue. "Well, what a coincidence! You both must be very talented then." Yoruichi chimed.

"Sister's huh, go figure," one of the other girls said, her pigtails moving with her head.

"Well the do look alike, in a very certain area" a girl next to her said tightening the bow on her head.

" . . . And Nanao Ise"

"Present." She called, pushing up her oval glasses.

"Ok so everyone's here lets get started. I hope you all of you have created a simple voice and dance routine for today?" They all nodded. "Good, so who would like to go first?" the room fell into a silence, they all looked around for any one who was brave enough to go first. Tatsuki looked round as well, waiting to see anyone who wanted to go first, she sighed.

"I'll go," Tatsuki said getting up and dusting herself off. She looked down at Orihime who sat on her other side; she smiled up at her sister for being so brave.

"Confident girl" the tan woman said as the tomboy handed her her backing track. "Move back!" the coach yelled at the girls and they skittered back a few feet, she was one hell of a demanding person.

"Good luck!" her friends cheered as she walked to face the crowd of glaring adolescents, not knowing she was also in front of the agents and Kpop sensations behind the fake mirror.

…

_On the other side . . . _

The young tomboy's Ja-me had all picked dongs from the group the Wonder Girls, so she decided to do the same. The song she picked to sing and the moves were as she described 'too girly and show choiry' (if the was even a word) but it was her best chance of passing to the group, so she put up with it. She decided to sing the Wonder Girls latest song 'Be My Baby' which in itself she thought was way to girly.

_For Orihime and my Ja-me, for Orihime and my Ja-me. _She chanted over and over in her head as she performed her song and dance number.

_Tatsuki: . . .__ Please be my baby  
><em>_Please be my baby  
><em>_No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy  
><em>_I gotta hear you say the words, say the words, Ooh~  
><em>_Make me your lady  
><em>_Cuz I'm going crazy  
><em>_I want you and I want the world to know that  
><em>_I'm your baby and I know you feel the same, Yeah~_

Tatsuki performed, putting on her best smile for the their temporary instructor. Even the other girls who were glaring before were bobbing their heads and clapping along, except for three. And what would a Wonder Girls song be without a rap?-

_Tatsuki: -I can't help it, when I want it, gotta get it  
><em>_And it's you I want,  
><em>_Maybe it can happen if you let it baby  
><em>_Cuz I got you on my mind all the time  
><em>_And when I see you boy, you're looking fine everytime  
><em>_If you would make me the only one in your life,  
><em>_Then I'd be like "Sweet!"  
><em>_And mix a little sugar with the spice  
><em>_Baby, take a change, romance, roll the dice  
><em>_What other girl's gonna ask you something this nice?_

_Please be my baby  
><em>_Please be my baby  
><em>_No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy  
><em>_I gotta hear you say the words, say the words, Ooh~  
><em>_Make me your lady  
><em>_Cuz I'm going crazy  
><em>_I want you and I want the world to know that  
><em>_I'm your baby and I know you feel the same, Yeah~_

Her finishing pose was her gracefully twirling and landing on the floor, her legs outstretched in front of her, her hands on top of her knees. The other girls cheered at her talent, her voice was alrightbut her dance routine was definitely creative.

"Very good Miss Arisawa! So who wants to go next?" Yoruichi asked the small group teens, immediately, all of their hands reached to the sky, looks like Tatsuki's performance was all the motivation they needed.

"Let's see, let's see" the tan woman said tapping her chin, "How about you, Ms Ise?" She motion at Nanao.

"Uh, s-sure" She stuttered and remover her blazer and walked up to the middle and threw her music towards Orihime so she place in the boom box in the corner of the room.

Nanao did her performance, singing her last song '2 Different Tears' with her dance number that Tatsuki helped her with, more contestants went up and presented their numbers, Rangiku them went up and did hers, some of the girls still not happy with her at the end of her performance. Many of the other girl's performances were normal, they were amazingly good, but they all sounded the same, they didn't really stand out.

Except for three girls, they were fantastic! One was named Loly, she was short, cute and sexy at the same time. She was extremely sassy, wearing an out fit more revealing than Rangiku's Halloween costume from last year. Her voice was high and it could make anybody want to turn and looked t her.

The second was named Meloly, she was different all together. She was a tomboy (though she was more feminine than Tatsuki), her attitude told it all. Her voice was low and she could sing fast, perfect for a female rap artist.

The last girl was also different, she was 'the real deal', she was the perfect package, she was everything you would want in an artist. Her name was Senna, she had violate hair and honey colored eyes, her voice was majestic and strong, she had the moves of every female vocal artist out there, it was ridiculous how she wasn't a star yet. These three girls brought their A game, showing no mercy, they would definitely pass.

…

_Again in the hidden room . . ._

"So what do think so far?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, Loly, Meloly and Senna definitely star material" Renji stated watching the other girls interact.

"Oh please, your just a pervert. Yeah, I saw it, you couldn't stop looking at Loly's chest" Rukia said in disgust.

"But you have to admit, they're really good, every group needs someone's who's the badass" Renji replied, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Really? Then who's The Shinigami's badass then?" Rukia said innocently, smirking on the inside.

"Me of course-" Renji was interrupted.

"Okay, last up is Orihime. Get up there Miss Inoue." The instructor said and Orihime walked up and faced the crowd, she looked nervous and looked down to the side of the crown where her friends sat, and calmed down.

"Start when you're ready."

…

Orihime sang 'Nobody' by Wonder girls, doing choreography from the music video and some of her own, wowing both crowds. _She sounds . . . She sounds just like . . . her. _Ichigo thought as her stared, fascinated by Orihime's soft, smiling face. Her sweet voice reminded him of the days of the past, and what peaceful days they were.

_Orihime: . . . Honey you know it's you that I want, it's you that I need  
><em>_Why can't you see~_

_I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you  
><em>_How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
><em>_I want nobody nobody, nobody nobody  
><em>_I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you  
><em>_How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
><em>_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody~_

_Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
><em>_Nothing else matters other than you and me  
><em>_So tell me why can't it be  
><em>_Please let me live my life my way  
><em>_Why do you push me away  
><em>_I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you._

Orihime finished; the room was dead silent, then loud a applause rung out, the agents in the other room whipped out their phones calling other agents stylists and other agents; now** she** was a definite pick.

"Looks like we have a favorite" Kisuke laughed.

"She was amazing!" Momo giggle and chatted away with Rukia and Nemu on what good friends they would all make.

"She was exquisite, it's hard to find such a wonderful voice as that now-a-days" Ichigo observed. Looking over his friends who nodded in settlement, excluding Renji.

"'Exquisite'? What kinda fruity talk is that?"

~oOo~

_In the studio . . . _

Two hours they had been waiting for the results of the auditions, two achingly slow hours filled with eager suspense, two bloody hours! The all sat in the studio, occasionally getting up and walking out to go to the bathroom or to get a snack from the vending machines.

"ARG! This is taking _way _too long." Tatsuki complained, finally loosing her patience.

"It won't be long now Tatsuki, it is a serious job to pick the members of this group, I'm not surprised that they would take along time. I'm sure they will tell us soon enough" Orihime said, placing a hand on her adopted sister's shoulder.

"Well if they don't come soon-"

"If who doesn't come soon, Miss Arisawa?" A vaguely familiar voice came from behind. The girls gasped as the president of SM himself followed by a pack of agents and their instructor walked ever so casually into the dance studio, they were all in awe but Tatsuki just stared blankly.

"'Bout damn time you showed up, most of the girls in were loosing it" the athlete coolly said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tatsuki! Don't be so disrespectful!" Rangiku said franticly, looking back and for the between her and the President.

"It's alright, Ms Inoue, We were taking while anyway, so . . . do you all want to here who is accepted?" And with that, the teens scramble to their feet, the all stoop up in attention, waiting for the announcements.

"Oh, and this may be a shock to all of you, but I had some extra help in picking the winners of our auditions. Boys, you can come in." The new president stated loudly towards the door. Multiple screams could be heard as the members the famous Shinigami, the worlds hottest Kpop group now, walked through the door.

Before Kisuke Urahara could say any thing half of the girls ran to them, screaming their names, asking or auto graphs and so on, the rest were stuck in their place, Tatsuki and Nanao not really caring much for the group, though Rangiku stood still, and Orihime was trying to find the right words to say.

The other three girls looked at them, with smiles of seduction and admiration on their faces. Loly pulled her top down some more, showing off more cleavage than there was before. Meloly quickly took a mirror and slicked back her hair and checked for blemishes on her face. Senna took down her hair and whipped it around a bit to add volume.

"Ok, ok girls settle down. You'll never hear who passed if you keep screeching like a bunch of banshees." On of the members-Renji-said cockily, not minding all the attention he was being given. Like he their master, all the girls returned to their place.

"Ok ladies, I know it's exiting that we have the guys here, but, lets get down to business." Kisuke took out a clipboard with a list of names on it. "Now girls, I will say the names of each of the girls who **didn't **pass. You are all talented, and we would have all of you work for us, but we can't do that. Be proud that you have all at least made it this far"

With every one holding their breath, Urahara read out the names. One by one the girls began to fall, ever girl who had their name read out either ran out, collapsed crying but for most if them, it was both. Orihime almost broke down in tears herself, seeing girls dreams being shattered in front of her was almost as painful as her own dreams being broken. The four girls realized that their names weren't being called yet, as more and more of the girls left, only Orihime, Rangiku, Nanao, Tatsuki, Loly, Meloly and Senna were left, one girl had to go.

Orihime clutched to her older sister's arm, forgetting her star crush was in the room. Her eyes closed as the president announced the last name.

"And the last to go is . . ."

~oOo~

CLIFFHANGER!

Mahal na Diyos that was long! Mahal na Diyos means 'Love God' but in this case in means 'Dear God' in fillo (Philippinas ROX!) So anyway hope ya'll like it. I'm really Sorry if there are some, or a lot of mistakes, but I wanted to get this chapter as fast as possible up here!

Drop a review my way! Fro lil' miss sweet 'n' sour

-strawberry-hime3 ^_~

Links-

Be My Baby- Wonder Girls English Version:

http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=IUhWABOedrQ

delete spaces


	4. Day 1: Saying GoodBye, Saying Hello

Sup my soul sistas and brothas! I welcome you to the next chapter off—

Dumdadadadum!

KPOP SENSATIONS! Lets me hear ya SCREAM! So I'm really sorry for the wait but the holidays are here so I'm here in my house for two weeks . . . I'm a boring and lonely person! _ And I wanted to thank my reviewers-

**zodious  
><strong>**nypsy  
><strong>**MiszIceQueen10  
><strong>**tokiluv  
><strong>**GuiltyIchiHime  
><strong>**Marinka-emka  
><strong>**luversblues  
><strong>**Ichihime  
><strong>**Misha  
><strong>**insomniac1970  
><strong>**supermekikay24  
><strong>**Denieru-chan**

**Abiding Angel**: Gotta hand it to you, I never would have combined Bleach and KPOP singers together. I thought it would be an awkward combination, but you somehow wrote it to where it works. I like the fact that Orihime, Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Nanao are together from the start. I think those ladies need more love in the series in general, so seeing them interact is refreshing. I was expecting Nel to show up in one of the mini groups, but I'll take a guess and say that she'll have a different role to play like Yorouichi. The links to the videos you provided help visualize their singing together. I wasn't familiar with Wonder Girls until this, so thanks for introducing me to a new band. Personally, I've been listening to Miss A the most, have you heard of them too? Well, either way I'm looking forward to the next chapter. With Loly, Menoly, and Senna on the crew, there's bound to be some good drama up ahead. ;)

**Reply**: Thanks for your thoughts, and yes I am gonna put some Miss A in here, but not gonna tell ya which song~ ^3^

**Thanx for ya Awesome reviews and comments, it's what you guys say that keeps me writing, so keep giving me reviews and I'll keep doing my best!**

_New Korean Translations:  
><em>_Aboeji (Abo-ji): Father __Eomeoni (O-mo-ni): Mother  
><em>_Appa: Daddy  
><em>_Eomma (O-maa): Mommy_

PS: Changing/changed to M for language (and future citrus, no sure yet). I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT IT BE THE SHIT IF I DID!

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 4, Day one: Saying Good bye, Saying Hello

_Previously . . ._

_With every one holding their breath, Urahara read out the names. One by one the girls began to fall, ever girl who had their name read out either ran out, collapsed crying but for most if them, it was both. Orihime almost broke down in tears herself, seeing girls dreams being shattered in front of her was almost as painful as her own dreams being broken. The four girls realized that their names weren't being called yet, as more and more of the girls left, only Orihime, Rangiku, Nanao, Tatsuki, Loly, Meloly and Senna were left, one girl had to go._

_Orihime clutched to her older sister's arm, forgetting her star crush was in the room. Her eyes closed as the president announced the last name._

"_And the last to go is . . ."_

~oOo~

**Orihime's heart shattered when Kisuke announced the last name.**

" . . . Tatsuki Arisawa."

Another stretching silence and a depressing atmosphere settled on them, no one saying a word, Loly, Meloly and Senna struggling to hold back their smirks and laughter. Tatsuki herself looked like she was having a hard time accepting the decision. Her lower lip pulled between her teeth, her eyes slightly moist with unshed tears.

She seemed so confident on the outside, but on the inside she was praying to god that she would be let in, to be with her sisters, but she felt as if she had failed, she had failed her sisters, that she had failed herself. Her sisters were going straight to the top and she would be left behind. She was never good at being a girl, but that wasn't her, she could never have been as beautiful and talented as her sisters, she was brash and rude, but they still loved her anyway, and she wasn't going to let her own selfishness hold them back.

"_No regrets, no matter what happens"; that was the promise._ Tatsuki thought, her head lowering slightly to look at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. She didn't want to cry, until a sob errupted from the girl next to her.

Orihime had her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to keep her sobs in; it wasn't really working though. Tears streaked down her pretty little face and her mind was reeling. Weren't they all meant to get into this group together? Could fate be this cruel, leaving Tatsuki behind like this? When they got into the additions together, she was over joyed! But, was this karma? Was a week's worth of happiness was all she could have? She had her older sisters with her, but she was sure they would be just as upset as her not having Tatsuki around with them.

"Aww! 'Hime don't cry, 'cause if you cry then everybody knows I'll start crying." Rangiku soothed and draped an arm over her crying sister. Nanao and Tatsuki soon joined them whispering words of comfort. On the other hand, the other three girls couldn't keep in their words of confused hatred.

"Can we have a moment?" Nanao asked, her voice full of sorrow.

"Take your time." The president replied and ushered everyone out of the room.

"Huh, what the hell is _she_ crying for? She actually got accepted into this group, and everybody new that bitch wasn't gonna make it, what the heck is wrong with her?" Loly whispered harshly to her other newfound friends as they left the dance studio.

"Oh, don't even bother about. She'll be like that again when they cut her from this group for being the slut she really is" Senna said, the other two chuckled evilly in a quiet tone, "now onto another topic; I call dibs on Ichigo." She said, seductively eyeing the bandleader, who, like the other band member and agents with them, looked confused.

"Not fair!" the other two grumbled.

_What is she crying for?_ The last group in the room thought as they walked out, they all seemed to be good friends, but they didn't think they were _that_ close. Kisuke looked on which interest; he would have to do a bit of research on these girls later.

"It's all right 'Hime, everything is gonna be alright." Tatsuki reassured when she hard the door click shut, but Orihime wasn't convinced.

"B-but you weren't accepted! And we made a promise that we would always be together. 'We are Ja-Me' remember? I don't want to leave you behind!" She cried some more.

"Yes, _but_ we also said that we weren't gonna regret what ever happened, remember?" Tatsuki said matter-of-factly, "it's alright Orihime, singing was never my thing anyway, _but,_ I did want to be accepted to be there with _you,_ Rangiku and Nanao. So get a hold of yourself, 'cause that's life, stuff like this happens all the time. So you have to strong for me, 'kay? 'Cause Imma beat your ass if ya come crying home saying you quit because you missed me to much." She joked grabbing Hime's shoulders and giving them a slight shake.

"She's right sis! And look on the brightside! We got in! No offence Tatsuki" Rangiku stated grimly.

"None taken" she replied blankly.

"Now look on the _very _brightside," said the older Inoue said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she threw a thumb over her shoulder towards the door. They knew she meant Ichigo, the laughed at Hime's deep blush.

"It's going to be alright, it's not like were not going to see each other anymore, it'll just be a little less, you know? And Tatsuki will be just fine, she'll be just as happy as we are now when she wins the karate competition next season." Nanao said with one of her small smiles.

"Hellz yes!" Tatsuki cheered with a toothy grin. Then they got together and gave a group hug, wrong move; Orihime started to cry again.

"We knew not all of us were gonna be picked, that's just life. I'm sure everything will turn out right." Rangiku said holding her little sister's hands, but all the younger could manage was a small nod.

"She's right, little ja-me. We'll all be as right as rain. You and Tatsuki will both achieve your dreams and I promise you even though Tatsuki is not going to be here with us, she _will _be here with you, right in there." Nanao said directing her finger to Orihime's chest; her heart.

"Hey, hey! I know you meant that in a good way but you make it sound like I'm dead!" Tatsuki laughed loudly, everyone joined in. Orihime smiled but her tears kept streaming down her face.

"Unni, Unni Nanao. Are you sure about this? You never planned on doing this; what about your jobs? Unni; you love working at the boutique, and Unni Nanao; you wanted to apply for law school, I don't want to take those things away from you." Orihime explained and bowed her, her loose bangs falling into her eyes.

"It's all right 'Hime. As long as we're here to protect you, that's all we're gonna need, besides, someone's gonna have to keep you at of trouble, isn't that right, Tatsuki?" Rangiku asked the other younger, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Definitely" Tatsuki grinned back.

"Guys!" Orihime whined. The girls laughed, their voices echoing through the spacious studio, until their voices reached to the other side of the door.

~oOo~

_Outside the studio . . ._

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Renji asked impatiently, listening to their laughter. The boys stood leaning against the wall opposite to the studio doors. The other girls left for the bathroom, while

"Let them have their time, they seemed pretty close, separation does hurt." Ichigo said as he flipped out his phone and started texting.

"I just wish I knew what the deal is with those four, if they all knew each other, then that means they're all from the same place. How . . . ?" Renji trailed off.

"Well whoever they are better hurry up because if they don't come out in the next 2 minutes-"

"If who doesn't come out in the next 2 minutes?" Tatsuki asked in an angry tone eyeing the red head, the rest of the girls walked out of the studio.

"I was gonna come in and drag you all of out myself." Abarai finished.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Tatsuki mocked, they moved into battle stances and started growling at it each other, ready to launch for their kill.

"Woah, what's going here?" A hatted blond asked as he made his turn into the hallway followed by three girls, they all had smiles plastered on their faces, though, they seemed . . . fake.

"Ooh, nothing Mr. President, really. We are just acquainted, isn't that _right_, Tatsuki?" Rangiku chirped, making her voice extra sweet and creepy so that Tatsuki got the point. Tatsuki relaxed and straightened up, still glaring at Renji; they really didn't like each other.

"Oh well, I see no harm in that!" Kisuke the same joyous tone, "So I wanted to know, you're all sisters, correct?"

"Uh, yes, sort off" Orihime stuttered fiddling with the end of her blouse.

"Yeah, me and 'Hime are blood related and ever since Eomeoni(Mother) died we'd been living alone, then we found Tatsuki and Nanao a year later and we've been 'sisters' ever since" Rangiku followed.

"So if you're sisters then that means-" Uryuu

"Well since we are all acquainted, you six will need to be here tomorrow, since its Sunday, at ten. You'll meet the others and will get the contracts set up. No go and celebrate, everything will be sorted out tomorrow." Kisuke sang behind his fan.

"Great, c'mon girls! Drinks on me!" Rangiku announced to her younger siblings with glee.

"Rangiku, there are under age!" Nanao scolded.

"Not at the bar we're going to!"

Rangiku excitedly pushed the other girls out the door, leaving Orihime with the rest of the boys while Senna, Loly And Meloly also left, Kisuke the only one noticing their matching scowls.

"I, um, I . . ." Orihime stuttered out. She was blushing crimson, what was she meant to say? After all, The Shinigami _were_ her Idols.

"I'm very glad that I had met you all, and I r-really look forward to working with you all!" Orihime said, forgetting her shyness and gave them a great smile. Everyone seemed fine, Toshiro, Uryuu and Sado nodding in acknowledge whilst Renji and he president grinned back, but Ichigo was taken a back. Why did this one girl, have to look and sound so much like _her_? He stared at Orihime's smiling face; was such beauty possible?

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you, right, Ichigo?" The president asked him.

"O-oh, uh, yeah." Was all the Kurosaki said, trying to push down the rising heat that headed towards his face.

"Hime, get your butt out before I come in there and get you!" They could here Tatsuki call from outside.

"Oh yes, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Orihime said all bubbly; she did a quick bow as a sign of thanks and skipped out the door.

"What a lovely young lady," Urahara smiled "She'll make a great addition to SM."

"Yeah, if you don't scare her off first." Ishida grumble.

"Nice rack, too" Renji smirked.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled, and stormed off.

"Well I think Kurosaki has the right idea, I'm heading home." Uryuu announced and walked towards the exit along with the rest of the group. Kisuke looked back in the direction Ichigo walked off, his smile turning into a thoughtful frown.

"What are you plotting in that devious little mind of yours?" A woman's voice came from behind, her slim, tan arms wrapping around his torso and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing really, just a plan that will our new recruits and our current bands member's a lot happier." Urahara replied.

"I see, but like they say; to get to heaven, you got to got through hell first." She quoted.

Kisuke replied, "Well, I never said the plan was easy, but it's too late to stop it. It has already started."

"Well, just tonight, can you forget about the plan? There's something interesting I want to show you in your office." She whispered lustfully into his ear.

He smirked. "You I would follow anywhere, Yoruichi."

~oOo~

"So go over this plan of yours again?" Loly asked, at the moment, the trio wer all in Senna's hotel room, plotting ways to get Orihime and her sisters to quit the girl group before it's officially announced. The were all on her bed, Senna up against the head board writing notes down, Loly texting whilst lying on her belly at the end of the bed and Meloly on her laptop on a arm chair next to the bed.

"It's simple really, it's the classic high school bully dilemma. We send her looks, leave her death threats, have_ talks _with her, box her in, you know, the works. She's so innocent, she'll break easy." Senna smirked.

"Are you sure it will work?" Meloly asked.

"Every time. We just have to keep it up long enough so that she quits before the official contracts are done up." Senna replied

Loly enquired, "And her sisters . . . ?"

"No need to worry, once little 'Hime quits then they will follow, its that simple."

"You've done this before." Loly smiled, chuckling as she stuck her nose back to her phone. Senna just nodded.

"Now both of you get your asses out of my room and some rest, we need all our energy if we want to get to know our new band members." The purpled haired girl said with a wicked grin.

~oOo~

"Ooh, I'm exited, were actually going to meet them!" Momo squealed, fidgeting in her seat. "Well, we know who they are and stuff, but we'll actually get to talk to them, it's so exciting!"

The Shinigami and the other girls were sitting in the break room, it wasn't as spacious as the studio, but it was large enough. There were three couches in the middle, one facing forward and the other two facing inward to the round coffee table in the middle. On the wall was a huge plasma screen (currently turned on to some morning show that the girls were watching) and at the back behind them was a kitchen.

The kitchen was in an L shape, the kitchen benches lining up against the wall then tuning at the corner, forming a top-right-corner right angle. Pantries packed with snacks and a stacked refrigerator. Next to the couches and in front to the kitchen area were some things to keep a bunch of teens entertained. A dance machine, a classic Pac man game, (of course) a karaoke station, and a few other thingns.

"Just keep your trap shut about 'you know what'" said Toshiro, leaning more into the couch he was sitting in.

"You're so mean 'Shiro!" Momo cried, big fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ignore him, Momo. He just doesn't realize the true joy of this opportunity." Nemu said placing a hand on Momo's shoulder, Hinamori nodded in agreement. Hytsuguya scoffed, rolling his eyes at the two. Toshiro was sitting on one of the lounges facing inwards with Uryuu and Ichigo, on the opposite couch was Nemu and Momo, Hinamori still chattering away the about the new comers with Chad sitting on the couches arm rest, silently watching the television. Whilst Rukia and Renji were on the last sofa facing the plasma, currently fighting over the remote.

"Excuse me," a lady said opening the door to the break room, "the girls have all arrived, the president is meeting with them now, and they'll be here shortly."

The rest of them nodded, Rukia turned off the plasma screen, feeling a bit edgy. What would these girls think of them? Lots of things can go wrong, with Renji and his big mouth and all, he could blurt out anything about yesterdays 'activities'. She had only been back for a couple weeks and she could see that Renji hadn't changed much since he left for England, both he and Ichigo did mature in looks and that was pretty much it. Though she had to say, him maturing physically wasn't bad.

He got taller (though it seemed that she didn't grow at all), he got more of those ridiculous tattoos that now had spread over his forehead, down his neck to his back, and then onto his arms, chest and sides. And she only knew that they were on his chest because he took of his shirt while she was watching them playing basket ball the other day; she wasn't a sneaky pervert! But she wouldn't deny that he was attractive.

Renji's skin had become tanner, more taut. He became more muscular; his face more handsome, even his blood red hair seemed to be more groomed than it was when they were kids, though she dis think it was rather dumb that he wore a black bandana over his eyebrow tattoos. These thoughts seemed to make her smile, oh how she missed the days when they would chase each other in the dusty old park, or how they would go together with Ichigo to the creek and look for water lilies.

"Ah, here we are!" A familiar but muffled voice came fro behind the door, the teens stood up as the president opened the door to followed by six young teen girls. A certain female red-head looking particularly shy.

"Well girls, this is the break room where our stars rest after rehearsals, or just 'hang out' as young people say." Kisuke said to the girls as their curios eyes wondered around the room.

"But Mr President! Your not that old!" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, you make me blush!" Kisuke and the older Inoue laughed together.

"Gosh, we finally get to meet you all!" Momo squealed and ran over to the visitors.

"Well, let me introduce you, you've already met The Shinigami. This is Momo Hinamori"- the president motioned over to the excited young girl who had just ran over to them. –"Nemu Kurotsuchi and Rukia Kuchiki." He motioned to the other two girls who were now walking up behind the first who had first came over.

"Oh, well I'm-" Orihime was interrupted as one of the other three girls-Senna-steped in front of her and held out her own hand.

"Heya! The name's Senna, and that's Loly and Meloly, it's nice to finally meet you, Momo." Of course, the young girl took Senna's hand (not taking notice of the beautiful teen that was pushed aside) shook it happily. "It's nice to meet, I hope we can be great friends!" But Rukia and Nemu did take notice of the others and walked around the other four (followed by The Shinigami) to meet the others.

"Wait hold up, you're a Kuchiki?" The busty older woman asked, eyes hopeful.

"Uh yeah, I am. You might know my Oppa(Big brother said by girl); Byakuya Kuchiki?" Rukia replied, unsure of her next reaction.

"I knew it! Told you Nanao, my god you have to hook me up!" Rangiku squeaked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Nanao.

"Mind Rangiku, she's kind of got a crush on your brother-"

"-who doesn't?-" Rangiku interjected Nanao

"-My name is Nanao Ise, I work, well, used to work for your brother." Her and Rukia shook hands, she did the same with Nemu. Orihime introduced herself to the others and they sat around, talking about the future of the group. Orihime as well tried to remember, Rukia's name and face seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't put he finger on it. Orihime chattered happily with ht eother, laughing at Rukia's and Renji's antics, and from time she would sneak peeks at The Shinigami's leader, he seemed so much more handsome in real life. Senna and her other two companions seemed to snicker at every idea or comment Orihime had, no one really noticed, except Orihime.

"Oh! I remember!" Orihime exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Remember what?" one of the females asked.

"Rukia! She seemed so familiar, as if I knew her from somewhere, and I remembered. I was watching this video a while back of this recital that this performing arts academy in England was having, then I remembered Rukia. You were one of the students performing, right?"

"Yes I was! You saw that?" Rukia responded.

"Yeah, and you were magnificent! The way you sang We Belong Together by Mariah Carey, it was amazing! Really took my breath away!" Orihime chirped happily, apparently her happiness is contagious.

The Kuchiki smiled. "Really? I'm so glad you liked it! I worked on that song for a month trying to get it right, I guess it paid off."

"You're so modest! I'm sure you knew that you did great when the crowd went wild after you performance." Orihime and the others talked about some other stuff, Ichigo couldn't seem to falter his stare on this girl, she seemed really ditzy, but in a good way.

Uryuu and Toshiro looked as bored as ever, Renji trying to flirt with Orihime, and to Ichigo's comfort, the bunny-loving girl stopped him whenever he tried.

Senna glowered at Orihime as she talked, enjoying herself, a little too much for Senna's liking. And to think that she kept looking at Ichigo, she couldn't stand it! Ignoring the things her and Momo were talking about, thoughts and ideas . _If that's hows she wants to play, winning everybody over one by one, fine. I'm just gonna have sever those new bonds all at the same time, let the games begin, 'Hime. _

~oOo~

_Next Chapter Sneak Peek~_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_An abortion!"  
><em>_-  
><em>"_Hey 'Hime, did you know that means 'Princess' in Japanese?"  
><em>_-  
><em>"_Hey! LEY OFF!"  
><em>_-_

God I am so sorry for the late update, to be honest I've been kinda laaaaaaaaaaazzzzy. SOZ PEOPLEZ! and I'm also sorry for the mistakes, but I hope you enjoy. Hime is a innocent angel and Senna is a scheming bitch! I HATED HER FROM THE START!

Stay tuned my lovelies for the next episode of

KPOP SENSATIONS!


End file.
